The Same cup
by Ranko's Knight
Summary: My take on a "Bombard the site from orbit" Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

From the Same Cup

Avatar Belongs to James Cameron, no Copyright Infringement is intended.

This fic Depicts in a graphic Nature the Destruction of the Tree of Souls, and the subjugation and enslavement of the Na'vi People.

Authors Note: I started this Fic as I HATE the Na'vi HATES THEM HATES THEM HATES THEM HATES THEM HATES THEM.

THEIR FUCKING MARY SUES, who James CAMEROUS IS TOTALLY UNIRONIC ABOUT!

I HATES HATES HATES HATES HATES HATES HATES THEM AND WANT TO SEE ALL THE NAVI Fucking PANSIES DIE!

They had finally come out of Travel and were being awakened from Cryosleep...

It was time to begin, finally after nearly 30 years the trip back to earth waiting for the fucking bueurucrats to come up with a Solutioin and now one had been arrived at

IT was painstaking obvious, of course... but a bunch of pansy coward Treehuggers,Hippiers, and liberals enraged at the imperialistic actions taken by Quaratch, had been obstructionistic for years.

Could they not see that in being STRONGER in being more civilized more capable more human then then the Nav'vi, they had the right to take whatever they wanted?

He could grasp the Nav'vi didnt see that, they needed the civilizing influence of humanity over them and they would receive it, the Fleet didnt intend to exterminate the Nav'vi Just the tribes near the "Tree of souls"

Ultimately, this would help the Navi'vi by rescuing them from the False Idol that was Eywa

And they'd be willing to teach any tribe that wanted to learn, Agriculture, Medicine, Art, Smithing, etc, within a few generations their descendents would Be civilized and thank them for their intervention.

HE could picture them as happy subjects of humanity, wearing our clothes speaking our language... the council had ruled they should pass a law banning them from even teaching their children the Nav'vi language, that was a language only a handful of scholars need to remember.

Some had suggested outright enslaving them... maybe they would the more recalicrant tribes, but only for a generation or two, after that they'd be happily civilized, and forget they were ever foolish enough

to defy humanity

The admiral called out

"My fellow humans this is a great day for us all! We will take vengeance on the group of treacherous humans, and brutal Navvi who denied us the unobtanium Earth needed to survive We were forced to meke out sustenance, by mining a collection of asteroids barely having enough to keep essential systems running. If the Na'vi had only been willing to accept our overly generous offers then we would have been fully staffed with unobtanium, We tried to reason with them to explain that what they see as miracles, are nothing more then natural occuring phenomanah they had yet to fully quantify. "

he snorted

"And while they can, perhaps be forgiven for that, We cannot let the rout of Hells Gate pass, we will destroy the tribe in question and the false idol of the tree of souls, those tribes who ally with us quickly, we will turn itno partners... those who resist, we will enslave, those who we must, we will exterminate.

But we hope the destruction of this one tribe, will safe milliiions of lives that may have been lost in a protracted war, that they'll see the illusionary nature of their religion, and adopt a philosophy of reason, and science."

He sighed a bit sadly

"Some people have complained that the Nav'vi should be allowed to grow out of their way of life, at their own pace... Sadly, the damage of knowledge of our existence has already been done."

shkes his head

"Furthermore We still need unobtanium, and they sit on the most readily accessible supplies. Unless were willing to see it subjected to the emergency ratiioning we faced the last 25 years Forced to mine asteroids, or to make who knows what kind of concessions, to the Nav'vi who see us as purveyers of sacrillige, and have always believed their ways the best"

"Though they hunt and struggle they have never risked extinction, in a way that forced them to develop tools of metal, their society is stagnant, and the entity known as Eyewa seems intent on keeping them Stagnant... I argue we are helping the Navvi in the long run by brin a few tribes, and destroying once and for all the False god that is Eyewa!" the admirals bridge cheered and he nodded he'd given them an inspiring speech

Master Chief Petty officer, Sarah Doles, sighed, looking over things on the read out.

At times like this she thought about her grand daughter, only 6 years old, now 11 or so.

She didnt like being a part of destroying an indiginous population destorying a holy site, and avenging what was perhaps a strike against corporate greed

But she cared more about her own family then about indigionus people she'd never met and probaly never would.

"Were within range Sir" His weapons officer a well dressed young woman told him

He smiled wolfishly

"Target the tree, and the surrounding country side, I want to take out the Omotiya clan in its entire-" He paused "Belay that let any hunting partys, or such that are traveling around live..."

He needed Someone to report what had happened, and a few survivors running to other tribes scared... would only help spread fear and uncertainty

HE saw everyything, He saw the Tree Burn The False idol destroyed, The video showed the Na'vi mothers weeping some strangling their own children to put them out of their misery, everywhere the ecosystem was disrupted...

He felt his Manhood rise to the occasion The thought of all those blue skinned savages, dieing, dieing dieing... He had orders not to exterminate the lot of them but part of him had wanted to do just that... but seeing them enslaved and subjgated would be almost as good in its own way...

They sent down the mineships, well escorted with the new and improved Ampsuits, that have a set of several nearly impossible to directly target cameras, and metal cockpit, rather then a glass one.

They'd begin making offers of assistance to the Na'vi some would still wage war, but some would help.

They allread had, the classified part of the operation ready, to break and utilize the NA'vi who resited them as slave labors for some of the more difficult points of agriculture and mining.

40 years latter The Admiral was in retirement on a Biodome on pandora, the human race had thrived...

The Na'vi had largely been humanized, why miss the days when they felt a spiritual bond with their planet and each other, and had no medicine or tehcnology...

When today... they had schools arcades, theatres and so many other things...None of them Rode beasts anymore they used hover craft just like humans, and humans and navi too used the beasts the Na'vi once treated as friends, for sport.

The admiral had some friends over, all human and they toasted him the Man who Conquered the Na'vi


	2. Waking from a Dream to a NIghtmare

Awakened from a Dream to a NIghtmare

Avatar is Copyright to James Cameron

I do SO HATE the bloody freakign blue savages... RAAAH I can barely contain my rage...

After the circle Jerk, their orgasms, turned into Dollar Bills that flew around th e room looking like butterflys... The admiral marveled at them for a second or two... pondering what to do in this great new world humanity had helped to create...

"Admiral, Admiral!" He heard a ensign tell him

She seemed a bit perturbed having to wake him up.

The admiral grimaced... his errection at the thought of all those Dead Blue savages, had caused him to drift off into a vivid daydream...

"shall we commence firing sir."

he nodded

"commence firing, launch the missiles once the trees destroyed we can retake hells gate

They deployed the missiles, and He saw the missiles heading closer and closer, to the surface...

_So much for Eyewa now_

He thought spitefully...

Soon his fantasys would be danced into reality, except, he thought wistfully, the Bills Flying like butterflys.

His crew was waiting some cheering others a bit solemn, still sicked at the amount of death that would be necessary, to help earth rehabiliate itself.

He was figuratively jerking off to all of the dead savages...

"SIR!" A young female lieutenants alarmed voice informed him

He blinked "Yes Lieutenant?" He asked

"their returning the missiles they suddenly changed direction and are headed right towards us"

the admiral woke up completely from his masturbatory fantasy

"Abort the missiles" he said upset.

"I tried!" The lieutenant shouted

"Its just, their not responding..."

He shouted "Deploy countermeasures!"

They were able to defend from a few

but too many exploded too close...

"We've lost the rear shield, we've got Hull breaches all over the place..."

another scream form tactical

The captain cursed... he'd expected to not see ANY casualties till he had to send in ground forces... So hadnt bothered getting someone too competent for this position... proving more a mistake by the minute...

"Sir... were showing indications, of intelligent design in where the rebounding missiles detonated."

he paused "Intelligent design?"

"Yes sir... A definite stratagem actualy"

Irritatedly he growled "A stratagem that seems designed to accomplish WHAT?"

"Based on the pattern the parts of the ship hit, the regularity..."

"ON WITH IT" The captain shouted.

"It seems designed to disable the ship, with no casualties"

One of the crew shouted

"Maybe the Na'vi want slaves... or at least the humans who stayed with them... pluss if their going to keep hells gate stable, they might want new human genetic material and be planning on taking us as sex slaves"

The captain grimaced the thought of him and his crew rendered slaves of a bunch of Namby pamby Liberal traitors, was a hateful thought."

"Sir were being boarded, several shuttles... are coming in."

The captain cursed "How did they build a construction facility with so few people, and resources... Tell security to be ready"

He was worried though, most of their soldiers had been prepared for fighting a battle

Throughout the ship, soldiers who hadnt expected any work for several more hours had to quickly grab a rifle, suit up in armor, and then prepare... for what could be berserker Na'vi warriors, or turn coat RDA soldiers...

They encountered the latter, But they fought with the ferrocity of Na'avi warriors, though they used subdual weapons, such as stun grenades, and Gas, deck by Deck they took the ship...

The captain sighed he wasnt going to let go of his ship without a fight he sighed and turned to his second in command a middle aged woman who nodded sighingly

"Its been a privilige serving with you" he told her

Then they both began entering codes, to begin the auto destruct thus at least taking out some of these TRAITORS with them...

They pushed the fateful button it taking a second to steady themselves... then...

"Self destruct inactive, Self destruct inactive." the ship began saying...

"FUCK IT ALL!" He shouted...

He couldnt even destroy the ship... deck by deck his crew was being captured for who knew what fate... he could do nothing but sob at his own helplessness, as the Turncoats came in and Tranquilized him and his bridge crew... out of 6 people, only 2 of the invaders were killed.

"We've got the bridge secure" One of them said

another nodded

"Begin the Genetic Extraction Process, and send a Message to Jake, he needs to know whats happened..."

"Jake, Jake!?"

The com unit, kept Fully functional but little used, in the Omaticaya's new home was sparking off light.

Some of the Na'vi still saw it as some kind of magic... but a few of the younger generation was coming to become a little curious, of Human style technology, though this was still largely a fad.

One of them Nodded "Jake is summoned call he who was once Toruk Makto"

Some runners had to go off into the forrest Jake was now hunting along with others of the tribe, he had come to fully become Na'vi speaking, even thinking the language... now he heard he was summoned.

He rushed over to the com unit

"Yes?" He asks a bit irritably.

It was DR Patel

"We've got a problem... Codeword Eywa Judges"

He shivered...

That codeword meant that a Retalitary strike had been attempted against Pandora

"Are the Crew of any ships secured"

"Yes Jake, We've initiated the genetic extraction process"

Jake sighed this, was, in a way, even more a complete renunciation of his humanity then uploading his conciousness into his avatar.

"I want them awake when we Begin... Let them know what they've caused"

"Make sure that the Transmissions made, so theirs no chance, of them fighting back, after all, they wanted to attack those who could not Fight back, Operation Karma, will now begin" Jake said.

To be continued...

What scary fate will face our brave heroic protaganists who seek to reign fire and death on the Mary sueish barbaric, and totally not civilized Na'vvi?

Will they be reduced to slavery, possibly sex slavery

Will they be able to conquer Pandora and make the admirals dream come true or be undone by the fucking Mary Sue Na'vi


	3. One Mans Cocience

Awakened from a Dream to a NIghtmare

Avatar is Copyright to James Cameron

I HATE HATE HATE HATE the NA'vi... RAAAH Lets see how they manage to slaughter all the evil Savages in this chapter...

"Jake Why are we to let them " Netthyri began.

Jake sighed

"Operation Karma is well laid out, Skypeople attack the people? Why?" Jake asked rhetoricaly.

"Because their greedy!"

"Because their monsters!"

"Because they can!"

Jake nodded sagely

"All of the reasons you have mentioned have some truth to them... though I contest the Monsters thing... but the real reason... is because they believe they can strtike at The NA'vi but we cannot strike at them."

Jake shook his head... he hated this he hated every moment of it... yet he saw no 3rd option...

"Some of the skypeople who stayed on Pandora opened the door to a way though, a way to send Death and disease to Earth, to sicken their kin and make them die."

The opinion of the Na'vi was decidedly mixed everything from excitement, to Horror...

"If we do such a thing we are no better then they are!"

"Let us kill them every last one of them!"

Jake sighed

He had expected such extreme reactions swining both ways... but he needed a middle ground.

"We will do neither nothing nor kill every last one of the sky people"

He smiled enigmaticly

"We will give eyewa a foothold on Earth there she Will kill who she will kill, and spare who she will spare... the skypeople" Jake said to the excited tribe "will NEVER be bold enough to try lifting a weapon against the people ever AGAIN!"

To the thunderous cheers of his assembled tribe.

Jake smiled ruefully He felt a pang of remorse for the women and the children...

But Damn the shouts and cheers felt good.

The Captain was coming to

An exocomp was attached to his face...

He breathed in and out... in and out...

"Fucking Na'vi bitches did this to me" he hissed out

Terry his first officer Sighed, A failed mission capture defeat, and judgement before a traitor and a team of savages... what else could go wrong...

Jake came in

"Jake the Traitor..." The captain hissed...

Terry sighed deeply.

The captains overwhelming almost psychotic hatred of the Na'vi was seen as an asset. They didnt want a commanding officer who would try negotiating or gassing them out...

They wanted one who'd make graphic examples of Clan Omaticaya then DICTATE, not negotiate terms with surrounding clans

The price was, now that the unthinkable had happened and they'd been captured they had a raving madman, who gave the Na'vvi NO REASON WHATSOEVER not to kill them

She sighed "Maybe our commanding officer should be silent for a while"

Jake nodded and looked to her "You seem a much more rational person." He said agreeably but not jovially.

The Captain Seethed with hate at the Traitor even worse a traitor if less personal then the OTHER Traitor...

It should have been so simple

The government would hear a complete report Watch some Doctored Videos of the Na'avi brutally slaughtering helpless missionarys and peaceful researchers.

Not aware how the missionarys on Pandora were as of yet COMPLETELY nonexistent some kept petitioning, but kept being refused as irrelevant to the corporations goals, And jumping the gun given how early on the Corporations work in establishing itself was...

After due consideration, The Government would decide a military response was appropiate

They'd destroy the Tree of souls and everything within 50 miles and be able to exploit the unobtanium, and possibly to colonize the planet... earth DID need to relocate some of its people...

Making Mars or Venus habitable would be decades of long hard work, when making the Pandoran air breathable was relatively easy...

the RDA Showed case after Case of some of the soldiers childhoods, talk of their childhood dreams hopes and aspirations... now cut short... by Jake sullys "vile treachery"

"Reward Jake for his Treachery, reward the Na'vi for their barbarianism, and you send a message that Mankind is weak that we are helpless"

While showing A video of a freshfaced communications worker trying to surrender, then being stabbed by the Na'vi spearsmen...

The viewer felt sick at his stomach... He had heard from the guy in charge of fabricating these video's...lamenting how regrettable it was that their was no way of justifying their being familys on planet, as the RDA had a strict ban thus far on Familys, to keep things safe...and any arising unauthorized, even if they werent immediately deported would have quickly been reported back to earth if nothing else.

He thought it would have been "PERFECT" to have a Mother trying to shield her child preferably around 5 just old enough to have some idea whats happening but still a bastion of innocence... as his mother trys to shield him then is stabbed to death before he too is mu rdered by the Evil Na'avi... aww I almost feel a tear in my eye" the Glorified special effects engineer has sneered...

"Yuo must endorse Military action we must speak in the only language these savages comprehend; force." The RDA vice president Thomas Johnson said with such fervancy One almost wondered... if he believed it...

Finally Selfridge could take no more of the circus anymore

"AN END TO THIS FARCE!" HE shouted.

"Parker Selfridge your out of order one of the council member said then another said

"I'd Hear from him his tone sounds vehement as if he has new information to add

Thomas said panicingly

"You have 2 minutes mr Selfridge" The head of council said ignoring Thomas as Thomas's eyes stabbed at Selfridge DEMANDING he bne silent...

with a Courage and iron resolve no one could have imagined from such a clerical mind...

"Check for a (Authoers note: Insert cheesy sounding technobabble

"I must object that video is the property of the RDA!" Michael said scared... if they searched it...

"Objection overruled... we see no legitimate reason not to let us examine a video you are making evidence before this committee, you will allow us to examine it directly or we will hold you in contempt..."

he sighed and allowed the video to be produced

"We found it... the video is not authentic..."

The leader said solemnly

"You deliberately and knowingly produced false evidence... to implicate the Na'avi in a massacare that never happened...

"The Na'avi WAS launching almost Daily attacks on our Operations to clear the way... we found their was NOTHING we had they wanted... they were perfectly happy with their lifestyle... the fucking savages" he let loose figuring he had nothing to lose anyway..

Selfridge came forward and with authority of the ages

"I must confess an almost unspeakable obscenity... I deliberately, and with full knowledge of what I was doing, undertook to with the Advice of Colonoel Miles Quaratch, to undertake to destroy a tree"

Thomas laughed

"A tree what does the Moon have BUT trees... oh but it was a 'Super special and SACRED' Tree wasnt it?"

Selfridge shook his head "I have never been blind in the physical sense but I believe that only now am I truly learning to _See_..."

Thomas blinked "Huh?"

Selfridge shook his head "A Na'vi cultural reference... I'm not like Jake Hes not betrayed Humanity... he's GIVEN UP on it, decided were a lost cause..." selfridge shooks his head with disgust

"And to tell the truth with THINGS like the RDA around doing things like this I DONT Blame him as much as you might think I should."

Thomas seethed, even now deciding what kind of 'accident' Selfridges family should die in.

Parker sighed and with incredible courage pressed on.

"It WAS A specialy sacred tree, the Tree of voices, I Knowingly willingly, and fully adviced of what I was doing, and thinking only to save the corporation money, did undertake to destroy a religious site, that the Na'avi would take violent retribution against us, possibly killing a few RDA Security members that we could legitimize a heavy handed response."

He sighed "I confess that I didst deliberately and knowingly do this and think of any soldiers researchers, laborers, or Na'avi themselves who got killed in the process as collateral damage

"You understand that this is tantamount to a confession in court with this many witnesses, we must refer you to a judicial court"

Selfridge nodded

"I agree, I ask only one thing, a promise of IMMEDIATE investigation into the RDA if anything happens to me or my family.

Selfridge went to prison graciously, and got released on parole a year latter, the RDA , to add insult to injury, was ordered to return INTACT any stocks or bonds he'd earned

Thomas got stuck in a legal nightmare.

The RDA cut him loose, the sight of a almost crying Selfridg ethere explaining what had really happened...

They lost everything their home, his dads job, his sizable supply of stocks and bonds... the boy had to withdrawl from the Expensive private school he'd attended thus far... and enroll in a local public school... Where he was Relentlessly bullied as it was well known his Dad was an asshole caught in a cover up.

The RDA was sued by both survivors from its own security forces claiming GROSS negligence and incompetence, and the familys of those who had not.

The government took Stern view of endangering diplomacy with the only known other sentient race... and the deliberate destruction of holy places with the DELIBERATE intention of inciting a violent response as pretext to justify evicting them from their ages long home...

The lawsuits the fines, the RDA was forced to declare bankruptcy Billions were left unemployed...

All because of Selfridges Fucking concience.

As the captain thought back to that event again in his childhood he seethed.

Treachery had cost him EVERYTHING

And here his Second in command was metaphoricaly FELLATING this traitor, and trying to understand the Stupid farce of a trial that would be held soon!

What a fucking Suck up.

"Kiss this Savage loving Tree hugging Traitor's Ass if you want, see what I CARE" the captain snarled

"But I wont, I still have my dignity.

On earth an Old man sighed...

He'd heard when things got worse and knew what would happen...

Earth finally caved in and sent a military expedition to Pandora to slaughter the Na'avi willing to sacrafice decensy and morality on the Alter of Expediency

as BAD as things were Making it into being about survival was still laughable...

Selfridge knew what would happen and already wept for himself and who knows how many people who would drink of the same cup that Earth had prepared for the Na'avi.

He sighed... once he cared nothing for them... had actively worked against them, now , he would force humanity to drink the cup they had tried to offer the Na'avi.

OOC: Whew long fic... just had that last scene in court flash into my head.


End file.
